Abra-Catastrophe!/References
Trivia *Jeff the Elf from the Oh, Yeah! Cartoons short The Temp! cameos in this act. *This is the first Fairly OddParents TV movie. *Timmy's gifts were a bow and some arrows from Cupid, a jet pack from Jorgen Von Strangle, a magic mirror from Juandissimo, a roll of tooth floss from the Tooth Fairy, a Groucho Marx mask from the April Fool, and some Easter Eggs from the Easter Bunny. *After Bippy's wish, there is a sequence which parodies The Fairly Odd Parents Theme Song. *The movie parodies at the beginning were used as bonus videos in the game Breakin' Da Rules. *Cosmo's parrot disguise in the Ape version of Dimmsdale is seen on the side of a pet store box in the game Breakin' Da Rules *The Darth Vader parody character has a possibility of being Dark Laser. * Cosmo can talk to monkeys. * It's revealed that fairy magic has no effect on butterfly nets. * Timmy has had Cosmo & Wanda for one year according to this episode. * This is the first time Timmy's parents find out his secret, but they soon forget it. * Right after the intro song for The Fairly Odd Primates Cosmo and Wanda wake Bippy the same way they woke Timmy at the beginning of The Big Problem. Even their dialogue before waking Bippy was the same but with Wanda being sad now. * Crocker's fantasy of being supreme magical ruler of the world in "Transparents!" comes true in this movie. In fact, when Crocker turns two kids into ice sculptures, he says he wanted them to become piles of ashes, which is what he imagined himself doing to two people during that fantasy. * This is one of the few episodes to be rated TV-Y7. * Chester's voice is now done by Jason Marsden. * The boy who asks for a Chocolate Whiz Pie sounds similar to Spongebob from Spongebob Squarepants. * When Cosmo (who just had new muscles) was about to punch Crocker, he yells "Wandaaa!". It was an allusion to the 2001 movie A Knight's Tale, starring Heath Ledger. There's a scene in the movie where the main character is about to strike his opponent, and yells "Williaaam!" (his name). * The world ruled by primates is a take on Planets of the Apes. * Timmy's dream is a spoof of Star Wars, Spider-Man, and Jurassic Park. * Byline: Created by Elmer Apeman, This is a pun off of the show's creator's real name, Butch Hartman. * The song "Wish Come True" was played by a character named Fairy Cowlick Jr. (Magic Connick Jr. in the Latinamerican version). He's an allusion to singer and pianist Harry Connick Jr. * "Timmy: One of America's most beloved comedic entertainers." Timmy is referring to Groucho Marx. *The title "Abra-Catastrophe!" is a pun of commonly used magic phrase "Abra-Cadabra". *The scene where Timmy was 8 years old, it was a parody of "I Love Lucy!" *"Crocker: You're not Shemp! You're not even Curly Joe!" Crocker is referring to the late "Three Stooges" shorts. Shemp, and later Curly Joe were replacements for the then deceased Curly Howard as the third stooge in the late '40s and '50s. *Crocker's outfit seems to be a cross between the Marvels Comics characters, Galactus (head and armor) and Annihilus (wings and staff). *The sailors crowding around Crocker's spinach van is a play on how "Popeye the Sailor Man" eats spinach and suddenly obtains superhuman strength. Goofs * When Sanjay throws the muffin at the food fight its whole, but earlier we had seen the muffin guy take a bite. * This episode shows that Vicky had been babysitting Timmy for several years before he had his faires, yet in the first episode Timmy met both her and his godparents on the same day. * When Timmy was filmed, he looked at the video camera, then he looked to the spinach, and then back to directly at the camera. But when Mr. Turner puts the tape in, Timmy was rolling his eyes. * The Dvd's closed captioning mistakenly says that Chester said "May I go to the Sand cave?" although the real line was "May I go to the Sanjay?" * When Timmy and Crocker are in space, Timmy poofs his mask to be an air helmet, but he loses his disguise that covers his face from Crocker, yet Crocker doesn't realize its Timmy. * The cage that the Apes trapped Timmy in didn't have a lock. * When Timmy lost Cosmo and Wanda, Jorgen didn't wipe his memory of them. * When this episode first aired, they played the end credits for "Odd Jobs / Movie Magic" and "Cosmo Con / Wanda's Day Off". Category:References